


Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases: Alternate Epilogue

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Light loses, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: “Naomi Misora did not have a strong sense of justice.Maybe that is why she did what she did, in the end...”Naomi figures out that Ryuzaki is the killer a second before she should have, and that moment could change everything.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Misora Naomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases: Alternate Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my profile on Death Note Amino

Naomi Misora was not prone to fits of righteousness.

She did not believe herself to be ethically or morally superior.

She did not approach her work with any kind of philosophy.

Naomi Misora did not have a strong sense of justice.

Maybe that is why she did what she did, in the end.

Whatever the reason, be it Misora's lack of resolve, her lack of justice, or simply human nature at it's finest, the fact remains that on August 22nd, 2002, Naomi Misora did something that, if asked, she would never admit to.

Not to L, who had taken part in every step of the case so far. And certainly not to Raye Penber, her then boyfriend in the FBI.

Because on August 22nd, at 4:03pm...

Naomi Misora let a serial killer go free.

She aimed the gun at the doorknob, pulled the trigger...

And there stood the killer behind the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.

Misora took the killer's hand, making him drop the box of matches he held there, and led him into the bathroom of Blues-harp Babysplit.

Misora made him wash off the gasoline on his body, take off the makeup, and rinse out his soaked clothes.

And then, in the living room of Blues-harp Babysplit, Naomi Misora finally laid eyes on the man that would come to be known as Beyond Birthday, America's greatest detective.

Thick, natural black hair that fell to his shoulders in messy spikes. Tan skin that hinted at a heritage from south of the California border. And brilliant, shining red eyes that she would grow to be able to pick out anywhere.

Ten minutes later, ignoring the stare of the blonde woman in the hall, Birthday's feet shoved into a stolen pair of black converse he had always meant to return...

Naomi Misora and Beyond Birthday walked out into the California heat, hand in hand.

—

On December 1st, 2006, Beyond Birthday took his wife, Naomi Misora, to visit the place where he had grown up.

In Winchester, England.

An orphanage called Wammy's House. Where two boys were in a constant contest to become the next World's Greatest Detective.

And, three days later, on December 4th, a small albino boy stood watching from the front gates, content in his place as number one, as his rival bounded around a pair of dark-clad adults, with a backpack full of his few possessions and the world's biggest smile on his face.

—

Maybe, despite what the Shinigami tells us, there are ways to change your fate in this world.

In December of 2004, Naomi Misora never followed Raye Penber to Japan, and thus never was at the NPA police station to meet Light Yagami, never able to give him her real name, and commit suicide from a power that defies logic.

Beyond Birthday, having never been convicted of his crimes, never had his name on public record. Never went down as a serial killer. Never died of a heart attack in prison...

Instead, on December 19th, 2004, Naomi Misora walked into work to find her colleagues grieving, and learned the news of the passing of twelve fellow FBI agents, including her ex-boyfriend, Raye Penber.

And, on December 26th, L sent out a summoning to America's most famed unprivate detective, and his partner, who could solve any case and beat any criminal who crossed their path.

One week later, Light Yagami was arrested, and proved guilty of being the famed serial killer, Kira. Taken down by the very people he had once killed without a second thought.

I must admit to something. While it was the detective, L, who originally told me the story of the LABB Murder Cases, he was only able to give me as much depth as a strong case file.

The detail in this book, the true story I'm relaying to you now, comes from my parents. Told to me one summer evening on Venice beach.

My mother's rude commentary and playful jabs contrasting to my father's happy recollections mixed with disturbingly detailed descriptions of his crimes, trying his hardest to make me jump at the telling of his crawling from under Believe Bridesmaid's bed. The setting sun making his red eyes shine like fire...

In another life, a boy named Mello ran away from the orphanage that raised him as second best... let darkness take it's hold on him as he clawed through the ranks of the mafia... and finally died like a dog, body as burned and scarred as the man who's footsteps he followed...

In this life, this book is testament to human nature. To the people we choose to be, not what we are made. The serial killer, Beyond Birthday... B... Backup... does exist. As does the FBI agent, Naomi Misora.

And as for me? You can call me Mihael. Tomorrow morning, I will be graduating from the police academy. Still following in Beyond Birthday's footsteps, just... This life's version.

Good dreams and memories.


End file.
